Broken Hearts, Broken Promises (Pearl and Rose One-Shot)
by BirdNerd03
Summary: After the Rebellion proves victorious against Homeworld, Pearl is heartbroken at the loss of almost all of her friends. Rose does her best to comfort her and together they create the most magical night imaginable.


**Hey, Everyone! Sorry I've been so inactive lately. I've been devoting a lot of time to drawing as of recent. But I was having an artist's block so I decided to create a story regarding the relationship between Rose and Pearl. So I hope you like it, and I'll try to post more often now that it's summer! :)**

 **P.S: NO, i haven't forgotten about Blanketed in White. I'm just still trying to figure out how to write the final part. But stay patient, and I'll try to have it up soon!**

* * *

 _5,000 years ago..._

The war was over.

It was the one thought swirling around in Pearl's mind. As slender and elegant gem lowered herself onto the grass that frosted the large, levitating stone, she took a long glance at the battlefield beneath her- stretching out far beyond her field of vision. The area was strewn with weapons- there was hardly a single spot where the once tall and flowing grass peeked out from under the fresh, glinting metal. Each weapon sat there, abandoned, longingly waiting for their owners to retrieve them... But Pearl knew that would never come to pass.

Pearl brushed her fingertips against the grass, letting her legs fall over the edge of the platform. The wind whistled in her ears and the moon was shining brightly, bathing the land in its warm white-silver glow. A night as beautiful and perfect as this would be enough to thaw a heart of ice- but as much as Pearl wished to enjoy it, she found herself unable. She silently reminisced to herself the events that had taken place at the very same location merely days prior. The chaos of the battlefield, the ringing of weapons clashing, and the sickening noise of hundreds of gems being broken. After a long and fierce fight, the Rebellion had been victorious- the Earth was saved. The terrifying Renegade Pearl and the benevolent Rose Quartz had come out on top- but did that matter at all with the price it had come at?

Looking upon the forgotten battlefield now, in the pure beauty the night had provided, it was hard to believe that this had been a site of pure carnage and death. Just a few days ago, Pearl had been training with Crazy Lace Agate, laughing with Biggs Jasper, and telling stories of her time on Homeworld with Snowflake Obsidian. Now, all that was left of her friends were their minuscule, fragmented shards- strewn around the battlefield upon which she now gazed.

She felt empty and devoid of happiness. The final battle for Earth had claimed nearly everyone and everything she held dear. How could she rejoice in their victory if there was no one to rejoice with?

Suddenly, a calm voice as sweet as honey and soft as silk sounded. "What's the matter, Pearl?"

Pearl recognized the voice before she even looked. She slowly turned her head to face behind her, where her eyes were met with a tall and beautiful figure. On her navel was a circular pink gem that shimmered in the moonlight. Her cream-white dress cascaded around her and flowed in the wind. The long, pink curls on her head spilled over her shoulders and around her face- complimenting her round eyes and luscious pink lips, which were curled into a concerned frown. Pearl could not even offer a smile- her own face was frozen in the same solemn frown she had taken to wearing the past few days. Her sky blue eyes, once filled with an unquenchable fire and passion, were hollow and overflowing with sorrow. And Rose Quartz was not one to overlook such a detail. When Pearl did not respond but rather continued to stare silently, Rose once again pronounced with her soft, elegant voice, "Pearl, I know something's bothering you. You only come here when you're sad."

As Pearl began to speak, Rose sat down beside her on the edge of the cliff. She listened caringly as Pearl poured out her feelings to her.

"I've just been thinking about... The final battle for Earth. Yes, we won- but at what cost? All of our friends are gone... what was the point of liberating Earth if nobody is left to see it?"

Pearl didn't need to say anything more- Rose instantly caught on to everything that was troubling her most loyal follower and trusted friend. "I'm sorry, Pearl. There are some wounds that even healing tears can't repair. And I'm sorry that you are forced to feel like this- it hurts me to see you like this."

Pearl looked at Rose with the same defeated expression. A small idea came to Rose's mind- it wasn't much, but she thought it could help cheer Pearl up. She stood, staring down at Pearl with a compassionate and loving gleam in her eyes. She held out one hand to Pearl. "How about a small dance? It's not the most elaborate thing, but I think it will help." she smiled.

After a moment's hesitation, Pearl took Rose's hand and stood. The two began slowly moving their feet to a tune only heard inside their minds. Pearl was quickly swept away to her own perfect world- where her heartbroken thoughts melted away, and the only things that existed were herself, Rose, and the bright, star-lit sky. Their steps became more natural, and soon they didn't need to think about them at all, all their focus on only each other.

The two gems danced all their pain away, letting their footsteps be guided by the night; and surrendering all of their trust, love, and attention to one another in a beautiful moonlit waltz. As they slowly turned and elegantly glided across the grass, Rose began to speak. Pearl continuously looked into her eyes, their beauty painting galaxies for her. "The Earth is free because of us. Homeworld's control on this planet has slipped, and now all of its precious inhabitants can live in peace. That includes you and me, Pearl. Even though our friends may not be here to see it, they are always with us. As long as they are remembered, they will never cease to exist in our hearts. And I know that if they were here, they would want us to enjoy it as well."

A warm smile spread across Pearl's face at Rose's inspirational words- and the tall, stunning Quartz noticed that the familiar, lovely sparkle had returned to Pearl's eyes. The rest of the words spilled naturally from her lips:

"Because of their sacrifice, Pearl, we can fly the Rebellion's flag with pride. We are no longer bound by the shackles of the Diamonds. We are free to be ourselves in this beautiful world. And I know that we were meant to experience it… together."

The last word crashed over Pearl like a tsunami, warming up all of her to the very core. She leaned into Rose and sighed contentedly, just as their bodies melted into pure light. Their two minds became one- a result of their synchronization, trust, and harmony. A moment later, gone were Rose and Pearl, replaced with an entirely new gem.

Rainbow Quartz stood still for a moment, blinking. Then a smile spread across the fusion's face. She was filled with joy at the feeling of the togetherness, the harmony, and the love between her two components. Rainbow wrapped her arms around herself, laughing softly. She then looked up at the stars, locking her four eyes onto a large, shimmering galaxy belonging to none other than Homeworld. It was at that moment that she truly realized that the Rebellion had set both the Earth and herself free. The fact that Rose and Pearl were together was evidence enough.

"The Rebellion wasn't in vain." She said to herself. "We are living proof of that."

A moment later, Rainbow Quartz dissolved into light and once again Pearl and Rose took form. As they opened their eyes, Pearl found herself still in Rose's arms- content in her warm embrace. Their eyes met once again, and both gems beamed brighter than the moon, which was smiling upon them in the black sky. A silent understanding passed between the two- that from that moment on, Rainbow Quartz would be a symbol of their victory- proof that they were free to be together forevermore. And every time thereafter in which she was formed, they would be reminded of this night and their triumph in the war. Finally, Rose set one final fact in stone:

"And I know that we will be able to explore this wonderful world together for all of eternity. I promise."

Now, 5000 years later, Pearl sat in that very spot. The night was almost identical- the warm winds calmly brushing past her and the moon shining brightly upon every inch of the Earth. The battlefield was now overrun by strawberries, and the glinting silver of the weapons was now dirty brown rust; but to Pearl, nothing about it seemed different. However, there was one major detail that stood out which differentiated the evenings.

Rose was not with her.

Pearl held her arms, staring at the moon sadly. She couldn't help but let a single tear course down her cheek and plummet to the ground far below her. Rose had promised they would be together for eternity… but she had broken that promise. Although it had been thousands of years since the war, Rose's grip on her heart was just as tight. And now it created a constricting pain that Pearl could not shake.

"Pearl?" the voice of a young boy met her ears. She turned around sharply, surprised by the sudden noise. There she saw Steven, his curly black hair shining in the moonlight and his face wearing a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" He inquired softly.

"I'm… fine, Steven." But by the tone of her voice, it was apparent that she indeed was not fine. Steven walked up next to her on the edge of the levitating stone. He tried his best to muster an inspirational spiel for his caregiver.

"Um, Pearl… Whatever is bothering you, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. From the time I was a baby, you've loved me and helped Dad take care of me, even though because of me Mom… Uh, anyway, just know I'm here for you- if you want me to be."

Pearl looked at Steven in surprise. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Without warning, she grabbed Steven and pulled him closer to herself, in a warm and comforting embrace- as someone had once done for her.

Steven tensed for a moment, surprised by the sudden action. But he soon relaxed, nestling into the hug, as he smiled brightly and his eyes shined like two little stars- very similar to the ones which were decorating the sky at that very moment. Together, Steven and Pearl gazed at the moon. It was then that a realization dawned on Pearl- something she had never realized even though it had been right in front of her.

Rose had kept her promise. She was still with Pearl, just not in a way that either of them could ever have been aware of on that night. Even though it still hurt to think about Rose, Pearl had the wonderful memory of that magical night, which could never be tainted by sadness- and both that and Rose would continue to be with her…

Forevermore.


End file.
